Adequate brightness cannot be obtained when one light emitting module is used as the illuminating light source in lighting applications such as a light emitting module mounted with light emitting elements such as LEDs on the substrate; thus, a plurality of light emitting modules are disposed in rows. In such cases, each light emitting module is connected with individual wire, or each light emitting module is connected to the connector formed on a large lighting apparatus unit, and the required power supply is supplied to the light emitting modules (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Further, Patent Documents 2 and 3 propose for example, the examples of enameled substrates using electronic circuit configuration.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-55160    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2890809    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H4-88694
When a plurality of light emitting modules mounted on a substrate with light emitting elements such as LEDs are put together and used, it is convenient to run wiring for supplying power (electric wire) to each light emitting module if the number of light emitting modules used is about two or three. However, if a large number of light emitting modules is assembled, running wires separately from the substrate, whereupon light emitting modules are mounted, becomes complicated and leads to an increase in the cost. Also, if the wires are stored within a lighting apparatus to ensure that the wiring does not receive external damage, then design restrictions will be imposed on the lighting apparatus because of this storage space.
Especially, since the temperature of the substrate increases because of heat emitted by the LED element in a light emitting module using LEDs, if wires are fitted on the rear face of the substrate, deterioration of the insulating material of the wires may be accelerated.
Moreover, when wires for transmission are formed on the front face of the substrate, since they should share the space with other electric circuits, the width of the substrate itself must be increased to ensure adequate width for the wires. This leads to the problem of increase in the size of the apparatus.
The present invention has been made in light of the foregoing circumstances, and an aspect of the present invention is to provide: substrate for mounting light emitting elements with excellent extensibility, good heat dissipating ability and easy to connect to a different substrate, whereupon a plurality of light emitting elements can be mounted with only the circuit pattern in the substrate; light emitting module formed by mounting light emitting elements on the substrate; and lighting apparatus.